Forever and Always
by Fallen Angel Mitsu
Summary: Forever and Always...I love you. [OneShot]


**A/N: **Hello folks, this idea came to me a few days ago at about 2: 30 am or sometime there about when I was trying to go to sleep and I couldn't go to bed till I had most of this written down. Rated T I guess cause of character death. And there is a method to the title you just have to read the story through.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Crescent Moon I thought I made that clear to you 24 chapters ago when I started writing fics.  
Mitsu: Yeah ya made it clear to them; you just have to keep reminding yourself of that  
Kt: Oh yeah….

_**Forever and Always**_

The Battle between the Lunar Race and Dawns Venus had gotten intense; somewhere along the way Mahiru had become caught in the crossfire and was badly injured. Now she was back at the Moonshine in her room at the brink of death. Next to her sat Mitsuru; the others were still battling Dawns Venus somewhere in the park.

Mahiru stirred slightly, it hurt to bad to even move let alone speak, but she tried anyway. "Mit…su…ru?" she whispered.

His head shot up when he heard his name being called. Seeing it was Mahiru he took her hand in his and with the other stroked her face, moving stray strands of hair from her sight. "Shh, don't talk, you need rest." Mitsuru told her; by the tone of his voice he was straining to keep his composure and not break down completely.

"I'm… dying… aren't I Mitsuru." The girl stated as a fact more than a question. Soon after she felt hot tears well up and spill down her cheeks.

"No not at all Mahiru, you'll be okay. You-you just need a little rest is all," Mitsuru told her wiping the tears from her eyes, "You're not dying, so don't-don't cry."

She gave him a weak smile; she knew that she was going to die, that was that. But that wasn't what she was crying about, she was crying because she would never see them again.

She wouldn't be able to laugh with them while Nozomu flirted with girls and they cracked jokes about him behind his back. She wouldn't be able to sit with Oboro and Katsura and listen to their explanations on things and not really understand one word of it. Never again would she hear one of Misoka's wisecracks at Mitsuru or watch Akira just be his goofy self that could cheer you up no matter what.

The thing that truly made her sad was Mitsuru…he would be gone from her. No longer would his rich smooth voice fill her ears nor have his arms wrap around her in a gentle embrace as he sang to her and told her how much he loved her. It would all be gone from her; even if she tried to cling onto life it was still slipping slowly through her fingers.

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better. I'm dying Mitsuru…honestly, I don't want to…because that would mean leaving you guys, and…I don't want to leave you guys, especially not you Mitsuru."

"No," the tengu practically shouted, "you're not supposed to die yet! You're supposed to wait till after we get married and have kids and-and grandkids and get old. Main thing is you're not allowed to die yet dammit!" By now his face had become streaked with tears. He was trying to deny the fact that soon she would be gone from this earth.

Knowing that her time was running out Mahiru mustered up what little strength she had left to sit up and pull Mitsuru close to her. "I'm sorry that that won't be able to happen Mitsuru I wanted that to…but…things don't always turn out the way we want them to."

"I-," He started to protest when Mahiru placed her lips on his. The kiss lasted for several moments, during which Mitsuru carefully laid Mahiru back down on the pillow before breaking the kiss.

"Tell the others I said good-bye." Reaching up she touched his cheek and whispered "Most of all…Mitsuru Suou I love you." She smiled at him and closed her eye for the last time.

Mitsuru realizing what had just happened leaned down and kissed his princess again. "I love you Mahiru Shir-Suou." He choked out. "Forever and always…I love you."

**The End**

**A/N:** Well, there it is. My first ever official character death and Mitsuru saying I love you more than once. Please tell me what ya thought of it, just don't flame. This is my first serious like story so please be nice. Later everybody, did you understand where I got the title from now? If not then those words are the last ones that Mitsuru speaks; not the very last but some of the last.


End file.
